The Lawyer and His Ten Nevers
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Ten things that never happened to Lindsey challenge response
1. Never wore a dog costume

Title: The Lawyer and his Ten Nevers  
Author: Pyromagnet  
Rating: PG

Challenge: Based on the drabble style, write 10, 100-word drabbles.  
The subject is Ten Things That Never Happened To Insert Name Here.  
The character can be any major (Buffy, Willow, Angel, etc.) or minor  
(Anne, Ethan, Eve, etc.) character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or  
Angel. Each different drabble should be a crossover with another fandom.  
You can cross over with any fandom you want, as long as you don't  
repeat fandoms within the same character.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Lindsey or Yugioh but if some one wanted to give them to me I'd be awfully happy

Crossing: AtS/Yugioh

Lindsey never… had to wear a dog costume.

--------

"You should have at least read the rule book Lindsey." Tea chided.

"After he insulted me I was with my evil hand on wanting to punch him in the face but you said I couldn't." Lindsey replied.

"So you made a bet and played a game you didn't know how to play?" Tristan asked.

"Well now we know we should always listen to my evil hand." Lindsey said as he pulled on the rest of his dog costume.

"Don't worry," Yugi patted Lindsey on the shoulder, "You won't be in that dog costume for long. We'll get that Duke Devilin."

---

end


	2. Never danced with a wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own Lindsey or the Harry Potter world but if I did… well I would be famous I hope.

Crossing: Ats/Harry Potter

Lindsey never… danced with a wizard.

----------------

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Dumbledore but my name is Lindsey Macdonald and I'm from Wolfram and Hart." Lindsey held out his hand.

Dumbledore looked at the young man as he clapped along with the music and sighed, "Ah yes the evil law firm."

Lindsey spoke a bit bewildered, "Well-"

Lindsey was interrupted as the music changed and Dumbledore jumped up with a cry of "My favorite tango song. I must dance."

Dumbledore ignored Lindsey's "Hey!" and began dancing the tango with the young man.

"I really need to ask for a raise." Lindsey grumbled as Dumbledore dipped him back.

- - - -  
end


	3. Never played guitar while singing with t

Disclaimer: I don't own Lindsey or Angel or Lilah or Labyrinth or well actually I don't own anything but my own brain which up for sale for five bucks.

Crossing: AtS/Labyrinth

Lindsey never… played guitar while singing with the goblin king.

---------------

"In thirteen hours you'll be mine." Jareth said not looking up.

"It's only me Jareth." Lindsey said walking into the throne room with his guitar.

"Who wished you here this time?" Jareth asked sitting up.

"Angel." Lindsey replied sitting on the floor.

Who was it that sent you here before this time?"

"Um… Lilah." He answered playing a few chords on his guitar. "Wolfram and Hart should realize I'm gone in about three hours, I have a meeting then."

"Let's sing the one about the girl who's as pretty as a picture." Jareth said lounging beside Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled, "Okay."

------

end


	4. Never stole his enemy's car

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lindsey and Angel but now I've taken inventory and discovered I also don't own Logan

Crossing: AtS/X-men (movie)

Lindsey never… stole his enemies' car.

----------------

"Trust me you'll feel better." Logan said leaning up against a black convertible.

"I don't know." Lindsey sighed looking at the car.

"Just do it." Logan said keeping an eye on the club door.

"Okay." Lindsey jumped into the car and reached under the wheel to hot wire the car. "Hop in." Logan quickly jumped in.

Lindsey drove away as Angel came out of the club yelling, "Hey that's my car!"

Lindsey looked at Logan and smirked, "You're right I do feel better."

"I told you so." Logan grinned wolfishly.

"Hey you come back here with my car!" Angel shouted.

----

end


	5. Never got his picture put up

For Imzadi who keeps asking for Lindsey

Disclaimer: Yea no owning of Lindsey or Smallville… yet

Crossing: AtS/Smallville

Lindsey never… got his picture put up on someone's wall.

--------------

"Ta daa." Chloe said pointing at the article with Lindsey's picture while Clark laughed in the background.

"Chloe take that down." Lindsey said trying to get to the wall.

"No it belongs up here." Chloe retorted blocking Lindsey's attempts to tear the picture off the wall.

"I don't care that nobody else has ever won their lawsuit against Lionel Luther. Take it off your damned wall of weird now!" Lindsey lunged around her.

Clark grabbed Lindsey by the shoulder and made him sit down, "Just accept it. You're now a superhero in Chloe's eyes."

"Super freak's more likely." Lindsey groaned.

---

end


	6. Never got to use his imagination

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretender or Lindsey

Crossing: AtS/Pretender

Lindsey never… got to use his imagination.  
---------------------  
A fifteen year old Lindsey threw something across the room and shouted, "No! I won't!"

"You don't have a choice, don't you want to help these people." Sydney tried to cajole him this ploy always worked with Jared.

"I don't care." Lindsey yelled throwing himself to the floor so he could huddle in a ball.

"Come on Lindsey the sooner you finish this pretend the sooner you get to talk to Jared." Sydney said. "Jared is waiting for you to finish too."

"I won't play your game. I'll make you play mine." Lindsey muttered as he rocked back and forth.  
---  
end


	7. Never had to deal with a lovesick

Disclaimer: Yeah so what I don't own Lindsey or Charmed

Crossing: AtS/Charmed

Lindsey never… had to deal with a lovesick coworker.

"I mean I know she's a charmed one and all but she's just so cute with the way she  
smiles and looks-" the man paused as he noticed the death glare his coworker Lindsey was giving him, "What?"

"Would you shut up about Phoebe. I mean for God's sake Cole I'm trying to get some work done." Lindsey said gesturing to all the paperwork on his desk.

"I can't help it Lindsey I just want her so much." Cole continued to ramble on.

"I can't wait until I get transferred to the Wolfram and Hart out in LA." Lindsey muttered.

end


	8. Never had to deal with an interfering

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I write of here.

Crossing: AtS/Men in Black

Lindsey never… had to deal with an interfering agency.

----------------------

"Yes I know it wasn't your fault-" Lindsey was telling his client as two non-descript men burst into his office.

"Alright Kraqq put your hands up now. Sir please step away." The younger man said.

"Not again." Lindsey moaned.

"K does he work for us? Should I flashy thingy him now?" the same man asked reaching into his pocket for something.

"Don't you dare use that on me. I swear I will kick your ass if you do." Lindsey yelled.

K shook his head, "Don't worry about him J. He knows enough that aliens aren't going to make him panic." 

---

end


	9. Never got flung into the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Lindsey or the Firefly characters oh but if I did own Mal and Jayne -cackles evilly-

Crossing: AtS/Firefly

Lindsey never …. got flung into the future

----------------------------

"Shit." Lindsey screamed as he flew into the future. He reappeared in a spaceship and was immediately surrounded.

River punched Lindsey in the face as soon as he looked at her.

"River you can't just go hitting people." Simon said grabbing his sister.

"Yea, that's my job." Jayne grumbled.

"But he's an evil lawyer with a stolen hand." River said.

"That's not a good enough reason to just hit someone. Shut up Jayne." Mal said.

Lindsey started to get back on his feet but Jayne hit him again. "Jayne what did I just say."

"I'm gonna kill Lilah." Lindsey groaned.

---

end


	10. Never got a second chance

Disclaimer: I still don't Lindsey despite my begging the devil and I also don't own Dead Like Me.

Crossing: Ats/Dead Like Me

Lindsey never… got another chance.

-------------------------

Lindsey looked at his body, "That sucked, killed by Lorne."

A man stood by him, "You seem more pissed off at being killed by Lorne than being killed."

"I am, damnit! Hey, who the hell are you?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm Rube and you're a reaper now." Rube said.

"Grim reaper? Don't tell me I filled someone's quota?" Lindsey moaned.

"Huh you know. Right come on, meet the rest of your team." Rube said.

"As long as they're not goody goods with overbearing foreheads, I'll be happy to meet them." Lindsey replied.

Rube looked at him, "Oh you'll fit in fine."

---  
end

A/N: Alright boys and girls this is the last one I want to thank everyone who reviewed and Imzadi who put up with me despite how many times I spelled Lindsey's name wrong (noticed they're all fixed now) anyway there is one extra ficlet if any of you guys want to check it out just copy and paste this http/ you all enjoyed it as much as I did


End file.
